Many different hydrotherapy structures are disclosed in the prior art for massaging a user's body. For example only, is directed to applicants' following U.S. patents and the references cited therein:
______________________________________ 4,679,258 4,731,887 4,689,839 4,763,367 4,692,950 4,813,086 4,715,071 4,825,854 4,726,080 4,965,893 4,727,605 4,982,459 ______________________________________
The foregoing patents primarily disclose assemblies intended for mounting in a water tub wall for discharging a water stream through a discharge orifice. Some of the disclosed assemblies are configured so that the discharge orifice moves along a defined or random travel path so that the stream impacting against the user's body describes an area.
Various other hydrotherapy devices are disclosed in prior patents and/or are commercially available. One such unit marketed by HydroAir Industries under the mark HYDROWAND comprises a hand held tubular member mounted at the end of a dual lumen flexible hose. The dual lumens respectively carry pressurized water and air to the tubular member which is capable of discharging a water/air stream underwater for impacting against a user's body.